Evil Angel
by SasuNaruJunkie
Summary: Harry is nearing his own end, and the final battle doesn't go the way anyone planned it to. DMxHP Slash,Mature,CharDeath


Okay, so I know I said I would never write a death fic, due to the fact that I absolutely hate death fics...Please don't kill me. This song called just called out to me to write this, and I just couldn't get the feeling to go away, no matter how many times I times I told myself I hate, hate hate death fics. So. Of course. Here is the resulting product of the war that went on inside my brain. I would HIGHLY RECOMMEND listening to the song Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. Hopefully then you will get where this all came from. When I was writing, while I was listening, it just all clicked and seemed to make sense.

I am still working on Once Bitten Twice Human, I haven't forgotten about it. Trust me, it loomes over me, telling me to finish it all the time.

Enough of my babble, as I am sure practically no one read that whole thing, though I am sure authors really wished their readers would. Once, again, please don't kill me for killing characters.

Warning: NC-17 NOT FOR CHILDREN (like any of my stories there is smut. I think I have a problem...) Oh, yeah, and lots of Angsty goodness. Don't care what anyone else says, I love angst, it puts me in a good mood. Don't ask why, it just does.

Song: Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

Diclaimer: Does anyone out there really think I own any of these characters? Anyone? No...? Damn...

**Evil Angel**

Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing clicked and nothing felt right. Nothing. Harry felt like nothing. Except...he always felt alive in darkened corridors, empty classrooms, in-between heated breaths, fumbling hands, and cries of pleasure so keen it sounded almost like one of them was dying. Then, and only then, did things make sense, did things feel right, and did Harry feel a little bit of self worth.

And everytime it was gone, he was sickened with himself.

_**Hold it together, birds of a feather**_

_**Nothing but lies, and crooked wings**_

Why? Why did he let these things happen? Why did he allow that hand to touch him so, when he could clearly see the Dark Mark further down his arm, screaming at him all the reasons why this was wrong, why this shouldn't be happening. Why Harry wanted to die afterwards. It made him wonder if Malfoy felt the same afterwards as well. Did the feeling of loathing, and disgust sweep over him to the point of wanted death as well? Did Malfoy run for the nearest toilet to heave out those malicious thoughts? Or maybe he was too busy preening, and gloating about how anytime he wanted he was allowed to willingly bend over the famous Harry Potter and pump away any sexual frustrations or anger he may have felt that day.

And Harry took it.

_**I have the answer spreading the cancer**_

_**You are the faith inside of me**_

He took it willingly evertime. He tried lieing to himself, tried to make it out like it was nothing. Just a simple fuck. Just a meeting of two consenting people. Just the most alive he had ever felt since...well since ever. Draco was now Harry's drug, and no matter how repugnant he felt afterwards, he would crawl back on his hands and knees everytime if he had to just to feel that again. Just one more time, just one more look of those cloudy eyes, just one more kiss...Just one. Anything was worth it. Harry knew he would pay the ultimate price to feel, and taste and take, and give.

Harry knew Malfoy felt nothing for him. He had let it slip once, but that was all it took. Three little words of betrayal ran past his lips, destroying him and the smallest possible chance he may have never had with it. Malfoy remembered everytime they saw each other and made sure to remind Harry of it...

_"You love me, Potter?" Malfoy questioned as he prepared and stretched Harry with his fingers, recieving a whimpered moan from the boy beneath him. The saviour of the wizarding world writhed beneath him, panting, sweating, and flushed. Draco took him once more into his mouth, trying to coax the words out of him._

_"L-love you," Harry breathed out, eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on Draco's face. His fingers gripped Draco's arms so tight they could bruise. That would be his undoing, to see the look of revulsion emanating from him after he spoke those damning words. But he couldn't keep it in. He had to say it. If he didn't... _

_Harry always imagined they were making love somewhere soft, like fresh, dew covered grass beneath a tree, instead of the hard, unforgiving wood of a long since used desk. He imagined he could see the stars shining, and the moon behind his love's head, surrounding him in an ethereal haze of beauty. At least his fantasies were better than the darkness that surrounded him._

_Pulling away and placing himself at Harry's entrance, Draco thrust into him harshly. Their moans mingled as they both took what pleasure the other was giving. Harry felt Draco's mouth hot, and wet along his throat, felt his teeth scrap along the vein just before he would bite hard enough to leave a mark. Tomorrow Harry would look at that mark and remember who put it there. It claimed him as Draco Malfoy's property, and Harry never let anyone else touch him. _

_Harry cried out as Draco brushed against that spot inside him that made him see stars. Cluthing Draco closer to him, he brought their lips together in a heated battle of tongues. Harry knew it wasn't possible but he wanted to be closer. Wanted anything and everything Draco could give him. Harry knew he was pathetic._

_"Love you," Harry whispered over and over, not realizing he was saying it. The feeling of Draco's cock pumping in and out of him was absolute bliss, and Harry lost himself in the feeling. Draco reached down and pulled Harry's leg over his back, trying to get more leverage, all the while, letting his mouth play with the firm buds on Harry's chest. Harry's fingers ran through Draco's baby-fine hair, gripping tight everytime a moan was released. _

_Thrust after thrust, Harry could feel Draco's hate. His animosity towards him. Harry didn't care. Draco was still here. Draco was still in him, around him, breathing him. Anything was better than nothing, right?_

_"Your repulsive," Draco said just before his world came crashing down around him in a haze of pleasure. Harry followed after, coating his and Draco's stomachs with the proof, screaming Draco's name to the heavens._

_Panting could be heard reverberating along the cobweb ridden corners of the dark, dusty classroom as they both came down from their orgasmic highs._

_"Repulsive..."_

_**No, don't leave me to die here**_

_**Help me survive here alone**_

_**No, don't remember, remember**_

Harry hadn't seen Draco for weeks after that episode. Passing through the halls, he wouldn't even glance his way or give him a disdaining sneer of contempt. That's when the darkness settled in, and his chest felt like there was hole in it. Classes wound up skipped that way, when Harry found his time better spent sitting under his fantasy tree and staring out into the mirror of the lake. Sometimes he would get up and walk to the edge, staring into it but not recognizing the person in the reflection. It was like the real him was on the other side, in the water. The reflection would change sometimes, and Harry would watch fasinated as he would laugh while Draco put his arms around his shoulders from behind. Harry would smile contentedly in the water as Draco's chin rested on his shoulder and looked back up at broken Harry. Reaching behind him, Harry would feel his shoulder, only to feel...nothing but himself.

He hadn't even realized he was crying until his tears rippled through the image, only to leave him staring at his broken reflection. His real self. He was almost relieved when he knew what he needed to do. But not now, he had other things to take care of first. Too many people were relying on him, and he would rather have a clear conscious when he was gone.

Climbing the long flight of stairs to the common room, he whispered the password to the worried woman in the portrait. He didn't have time to falsely reassure her that he was okay. Right now, he was too tired. He didn't even make it to his room, instead he opted to pass out on the couch in front of the fire. His eyes burned as he stared directly into the flames, but he didn't care. The flames would die out soon, just like him.

_**Put me to sleep, evil angel**_

_**Open your wings evil angel**_

Harry awoke to the sound of hushed voices, just barely able to make out what they were saying. He could tell from the timbre that it was Ron and Hermione. What would they have to whisper about that they didn't want Harry to know?

"I'm telling you Hermione, I saw him!" Ron whispered, voice raising continuously into a shout.

"Shhh!!" Hermione berated him. "You'll wake him up!"

"Who cares?" Ron whispered back, not wanting to wake the wrath of his girlfriend.

"Ron? Surely you don't mean that?" Hermione questioned him, getting his double meaning. "You two are best mates? Are you going to let this little-"

"This isn't little! I saw him! I saw him bend over for that ponce! That-that Death Eater!" Ron nearly shouted, his face so red, Hermione wondered if his head wouldn't explode.

"Maybe it was someone else? You said it was dark-"

"No. I know what I saw," Ron said between clenched teeth. "And I know what I don't want to see ever again, and that's him. Betrayer," Ron spat as he ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

Harry could hear Hermione's soft footfalls as she made her way up to her own room. He knew he should run after Ron and try to explain, but what was there to explain? What Ron saw was true. There was no denying or hiding the fact, and he knew the tone in Ron's voice. He no longer had a best friend. No longer had any support from him whatsoever. Ron had made his decision.

_**I'm a believer, nothing could be worse**_

_**All these imaginary friends**_

Sitting up on the couch, Harry stared blankly at the embers of the dying fire. It was like him, he didn't have much fight left, and what was left was slowly dying out. He needed something to stir him up, bring him back to life.

Leaving the common room, he walked silently through the empty halls, seeing images of things that had happened years before. Ron, Hermione and him, laughing at a prank Fred and George had pulled. Draco sneering at him with Crab and Goyle following diligently behind him. Snape whisking past, his robes billowing for all they were worth. Passing the Great Hall he saw Dumbledore standing up and making his speech before Harry saw himself walk up and take a seat where the Sorting Hat was promptly put on his head. They floated in and out, all these images and memories, and Harry let them. Who knew how long he had left here to enjoy them?

Then he saw people staring at him, or rather at his scar. Their faces lighting up with hope, almost like they didn't believe he existed before they saw him. Now they knew they had a future. Then he could hear the whispers bombarding him from all different directions.

_"Can he do it?"_

_"Is he really strong enough to defeat You-Know-Who?"_

_"That's him? I imagined him somewhat different."_

_"Join me Harry. Together, we will be unstoppable."_

_**Hiding betrayal, driving the nail**_

_**Hoping to find a savior**_

Harry grabbed the sides of his head in anguish. Would he ever live it down? Would people ever stop looking to him to save them? Could he really do it? Running his fingers through his hair, he took off at a run, heels pounding against the stone floors, not caring if he made any noise, or the fact that he could be caught after hours. He ran, heart pounding, breathing so deep he thought his lungs would explode. He couldn't see where he was going, his eyes were too clouded with tears. A crack of thunder jolted him sideways away from the looming windows. He remembered bumping into someone, someone yelling something after him, but he didn't stop to find out who it was. If it was so important, if he was so important, they would find him.

The rain pelted his face washing away any evidence of tears, and soaked him straight through to the bone. He knew he was supposed to be cold, shivering, and seeking shelter from the storm, but he couldn't feel anything but his feet hitting the now muddy ground, and his heart pounding in his chest. He stopped at the edge of the lake, and walked into a copse of trees, hoping to hide away from everything. Falling to his knees, he put his palms on his thighs, and hung his head. He retched.

Once his stomach was empty, he began trying to catch his breath, but the sobs shook him too hard as he tried to keep them in, causing him to hiccup. He didn't want to keep it in anymore. He needed to be released from his own personal hell.

Harry screamed out his very soul. The sound tore through the empty halls inside Hogwarts, letting it's inhabitants know that someone was dying, if ever so slowly. Many sat up in their beds, shaking from the mournful, heart-sick cry that swept through, taking a piece of them with it. Hermione put her hands over her face and wept. She knew where the sound had come from, and that there was nothing anyone could do for her beloved friend anymore.

When Harry finally felt he could stop screaming, he immediately began to break down into pitifully, loud sobs that racked his body. He hugged his arms over himself, as the rain continued to try and wash away his despair. He had lost his glasses somewhere along the way, but didn't notice until he put his hands over his face. Would these feelings ever go away? Could he ever be normal? Have a normal life? Was someone punishing him? And whatever for?

If anything, Harry wanted for no one else to feel like he was feeling right now. If at all possible he was going to try and make it happen. He knew he wouldn't be successful, but he could at least try. He stepped out of hiding and stood at the edge of the lake, his shoes squelching in the wet banks. Gripping his wand tight, he placed the tip against his temple, and felt his hearts desire, his needs, and wants. He felt friendship, and love, and thought of everytime he had ever been happy. He felt his being. Slowly he pulled his wand away from his head and trailing after it was what looked like a memory, but it was brighter than any memory ever could be. It seemed to sing out with pure intentions.

Ever so slowly Harry let it drip, and drain into the lake. He watched as the lake began to ripple, wanting to accept the purity, the love. The whole lake seemed to shine as if the sun where out, and the storm was long gone. A bright flash of light made all of Hogwarts and the surrounding area light up like a beacon for only an instant, then all was normal. It was still raining, and thunder could still be heard rumbling in the distance. Harry turned and looked at the looming castle behind him. He didn't feel like going back in just yet. Heading back to the trees, Harry stepped through only to feel the presence of someone familiar.

He squinted his eyes, and began reaching for his wand as he tried to see who it was. His eyes widened to the size of a full moon when he saw that shock of brilliantly white, blonde hair. He couldn't breathe anymore, and his heart had stopped.

_**No, don't leave me to die here**_

_**Help me survive here alone**_

_**Don't surrender, surrender**_

"I think you dropped these," Draco whispered, the sound barely audibly above the rain as he held out Harry's glasses to him, head cocked slightly as he sadly studied his rival/enemy/lover.

Harry took in a deep shuddering breath, and stared at the beauty that was before him. His face was slack as he took in the clouded eyes, inches away from his. Lips slightly parted as he watched Draco lightly lick his in waiting. His hair was golden from the rain, and Harry's fingers twitched in wanting to feel, to run his fingers through it.

"Harry," Draco began slowly, sadly, but he never got to finish as he fell backwards from the weight of Harry landing on top of him. His lips were assaulted as Harry practically began devouring him. Harry's fingers ran through Draco's hair, and he breathed him in deep. Harry had never wanted anything so badly in his life. His whole being screamed at him to take this, but he knew better. He wouldn't be caught up again, wouldn't admit he loved him, wouldn't fall prey to those ice cold eyes.

Harry pulled himself up and away from Draco. Taking his glasses, he began to walk back towards the school at a sombre pace. Every step he took away was torure as his heart felt like it was being ripped into tiny pieces too small to ever be found again. Shaking his head, and steeling his resolve he stomped forward, determined to no longer dwell on it. He would do what needed to be done, and then no one would ever have to see Harry Potter again.

"Harry, wait," Draco called lightly after him, not sure what he was doing.

Harry's steps faltered, but he kept on. He knew if he stopped, what would happen, and he just didn't think he could take it.

"Please, Harry!" Draco hollered. "Wait!"

Harry heard Draco running to catch up with him, and prepared himself to fight. Whipping around he aimed his wand at Draco's chest, feeling deja vu. How many times had this happened before?

Draco stopped, hands open in front of him in pleading. He wasn't here to hurt Harry, but could he make him see that?

"There is nothing that you have that I want," Harry lied. It came so easily, he did it again. "I don't ever want to see you again, Malfoy."

Draco faltered at the use of his last name. Harry hadn't called him that in a long time. He almost forgot how much menace Harry could put behind the words when he wanted to. Futilely wiping the rain away from his face, he let his face show his anger.

_**Put me to sleep, evil angel**_

_**Open your wings, evil angel**_

"Harry, we need to talk."

"No. We don't. Leave me alone," Harry said, walking away, only to be spun around and have his lips covered as Malfoy attacked his mouth and invaded his senses. A pleasurable warmth spread through Harry, leaving behind the cold feeling from the rain. He slipped up and let out a small whimper of want. Draco was practically begging for entrance with his tongue by swiping it across Harry's rain splashed lips.

Opening his mouth to protest, Harry found Draco's slick tongue caressing his, drawing out more whimpered moans. Both of Draco's hands held Harry's head in place while he ravaged his mouth. He was here to prove something, and nothing stopped Draco from getting what he wanted. How much of a fool had he been to leave this? Oh, how much he loved this man...

"Harry," Draco whispered across Harry's now swollen lips. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he said slowly, rubbing their noses, cheeks and foreheads together.

"Draco," Harry said in a child-like sob. He resolve was crumbling, and he was beginning to panic. "Please don't-can't breathe..." Harry said, trying to breath deep, now in full panic mode. He was going to leave again, Harry just knew he was. Harry wouldn't survive it this time. He would die right here, in his arms if he kept this up.

_**Fly over me, evil angel**_

_**Why can't I breathe, evil angel?**_

"Don't what, Harry? Love you?" Draco asked clutching Harry to him to keep him upright. The weight of Harry in his arms, the feel of his body against his own, seemed like the only heaven Draco would ever know.

Love? Harry wasn't quite sure if love really existed anymore. If it was possible to love, and be loved just as much in return. He didn't know what that felt like. Could he accept it? Could he accept Draco's words to be true, or was he merely playing at a game to get him into bed again?

Harry's thoughts were never answered as a loud explosion sounded on the other side of the castle and Harry's scar immediately began burning like never before. Love would have to wait for Harry, he was expected to play hero now. Running from the comfort of Draco's arms, he gripped his wand tight. This was his defining moment. This would be the moment that proved wether or not he really was the Saviour of the Wizarding World as he was aptly named.

Rushing to the entrance hall, Harry found destruction. There were currently Death Eaters throwing hexes at teachers, and students running wild amidst the chaos. Harry jumped right into it. Searching for the one with whom he was supposed to battle to finish this once and for all. Blocking, and cursing his way through the throng he stepped outside and saw what Voldemort had brought with him. It was terrifying to see so much hate marching towards you in black robes and masks, but Harry knew he had to face this if he wanted some semblence of peace ever again.

He saw McGonagall removing the apparition wards and not soon enough after, Order Members began cracking into appearance one by one. Others whom he supposed were aurors began appearing as well, and Harry began to see some semblance of equality between good and evil. That was, until he saw the being that crested the hill in the small distance. Harry immediately knew what had to be done. Fighting his way to the lone figure, Harry felt his determination and courage faltering. How was he supposed to beat him? Were people putting their faith in the wrong person?

That thought was what gave him back his courage. People everywhere were depending on him, and he couldn't let them down. Making his way the last of the short distance to his destiny, Harry finally stood face to face with his tormentor.

"Voldemort," Harry cried out in anger.

"Ah! The dear Chosen One has come to match wands with me. How delightful. Well, let's see, where shall we begin? How about an attack of the mind?" Voldemort questioned.

Harry's mind was instantaneously raped. Why, oh why hadn't he listened to Snape? Falling to his knees, he feebly tried to keep Voldemort out of his mind, to no avail. Images spread like wildfire through Harry's head, and the last thing that he wanted anyone to see came to the surface. Draco and himself, legs intertwined, hot, panting, sweating, in the throes of passion...

"Ah, young love. What shall we do with this then?" Voldemort asked as Harry lay on the ground panting from the recent assault.

Harry could hear the sounds of the battle raging behind him, hear the cries of the fallen, and the dying. Wishing and hoping desperately that everyone would be okay, he got to his feet just in time to see Draco appear before Voldemort's feet.

"You called, my lord?" Draco questioned, body bent in a bow.

"Ah, young mister Malfoy, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Oh, but that's right, you know him quite well, right?" Voldemort sneered.

Draco whipped around to see Harry's eyes full of sorrow for what he had let escape his mind. This wasn't supposed to happen, Harry never wanted it to happen. How could he have been so foolish?!

"You had him right where you wanted him, and yet you never brought him to me? Why?!" Voldemort demanded. "Why was I not handed Harry Potter on a silver platter sooner than this night, Malfoy? Have you defected? Are you a betrayer?!"

"My lord, I-" Draco was cut short as Voldemort cast Crucio on him, repeatedly. Draco's cries of pain rang throughout the air and invaded Harry's ears.

"STOP IT!!" Harry screamed at Voldemort, flinging any and every hex and curse he could think of at Voldemort.

"My poor, Harry. Whatever is the matter? Do you have some sort of harbored feelings for this piece of garbage here?" Voldemort asked, wand pointing down at Draco's pain riddled body.

"You. Will. Leave. Him. Alone!" Harry threatened. Draco slowly tried to pull himself towards his wand that had fallen out of his hands during the attack, but he never made it as another crucio was cast upon him. Back bent up at an akward angle and fingers clenching, Draco screamed in agony.

"Confringo!" Harry cried, flinging the hex straight at Voldemorts middle. Voldemort quickly reflected the spell with one of his own.

"You think to kill me with spells such as those, boy?"

"Harry..." Draco harshly whispered.

"Quite with you, filth!" Voldemort exclaimed, kicking Draco in the stomach. "Avada Keda-"

"Sectumsempra!!" Harry quickly cast at Voldemorts arm, severing it completely from his body. Running up, Harry cast a weightless charm on Draco and began taking him as far from Voldemort as possible. Harry could hear Voldemort's cries of torment, but could care less. Once he was sure Draco was out of harms way, he turned and mad his way back to Voldemort who was trying to get his wand out of his hand. It was gruesomely hilarious in a way to Harry, watching Voldemort swinging his own arm around in an effort to get his wand from the death grip.

"Prepare yourself, you bastard!" Harry cried. He was finishing this. Briefly he remembered something someone once told him...

_"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy? You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really cause pain--to enjoy it-- righteous anger won't hurt me for long..."_

Damn that Bellatrix woman, Harry owed her a favor. Never before had he felt the need to cause someone so much pain, and never before had he thought he would enjoy it. Until now. He could see Cedric's empty eyes, Sirius falling through the veil, Dumbledore being killed by Snape, Draco crying out in pain. He could feel his magic building up to a boiling point, feel it roil around him in waves. He could see it flickering off his body, tangible in its own essence. Never before had he wanted to kill someone so much before.

Voldemort had finally retrieved his wand and aimed it at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

What sounded like thunder crashing, and boulders tumbling down an empty ravine could be heard throughout the surrounding area. A sickly green light washed over everything as the two warred against one another, as their killing curses collided, and backfired.

Harry and Voldemort flew away from each other like opposite ends of a very powerful magnet, and Harry thought that seemed fitting. He could feel his heart begin to beat slower and slower, his breathing slackened, and his eyes began to close as he hit the ground with a hard thud. He heard things break and crack as he landed, but he couldn't feel it. He was in a pleasant daze of completion.

Harry could feel that Voldemort was dead. He didn't know how he knew, but he was sure of himself. There was no need to get up and prepare himself for another attack, no need to see how badly he was injured. He knew his friends were okay, and that they were winning the fight at Hogwarts. Without a leader, the Death Eaters were beginning to scatter. Harry felt content.

He had finally completed his life's goal. His crowning achievement. Harry had won.

And lost.

He knew he was dying. Minutes, seconds, hours, what did it matter how much time he had left? All he wanted to do was rest. He was so tired. Then he remembered who he had left laying alone without protection.

"Draco?" he whispered, but it didn't even reach his own ears.

_**Put me to sleep evil angel**_

_**Open your wings, evil angel**_

Draco sat upright, but not without some difficulty. He had heard Harry and Voldemort's cries, and needed to see the outcome. He had to know if Harry was okay, and it wasn't something he was willing to argue with his body over. Forcing himself to get up, he looked around at his surrounding, ignoring the screaming pain. There, off to the left. He would recognize that mop of black hair anywhere.

He made his way, slowly but surely towards Harry, hoping to Merlin he was allright, that the worst that could happen didn't happen. Draco wasn't sure he could cope with that. When he got there, Harry's arm and leg were bent at an odd angle, but other than that he seemed okay. Draco knew however that the killing curse left no physical marks.

"Harry?" Draco questioned, getting down on his knees next to the man that he loved. The man that had saved his, and everone in the Wizarding Worlds life. "Harry?"

He watched for signs of anything in Harry's dead eyes. They were beginning to glass over, and Draco could feel the panic washing over him. This couldn't be happening to him. Harry was supposed to live. He was supposed to accept his love, and they were supposed to live happily ever after, right?

"Mmm, you're okay," Harry croaked out, coughing and sputtering up a little blood. It seemed a few ribs had been broken as well.

"Harry?" Draco said, with a tinge of hope in his voice. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you some help. We'll get you fixed up, and back to normal in no time, Harry, just hang on," Draco babbled.

"Stay here with me?" Harry asked, looking over at him. "M'starting to get cold."

Draco pulled Harry into his arms, feeling a definite displacement in Harry's back. It was broken. Rubbing his arms, he ineffectively tried to warm Harry.

"I won't leave you, Harry. Someone will be coming along soon, then we'll get you all patched up, okay?" Draco said, patting Harry's cheek, eyes roving over him, as if to reassure himself that Harry was really here, that he wasn't dead. That he would be okay.

"Don't lie to me, Draco. I knew Trelawney's predictions were for shit," Harry said, trying to laugh, but he only caused himself to cough up more blood. "We were both going to die all along, Voldemort and I."

"Ple-please don't talk like that. You can't leave me here. What-what would I do without you?" Draco asked his breathing erratic, the panic had now set in, and he didn't know what to do.

"You'll survive. Never did stop loving you," Harry whispered as his eyes completely glassed over, and his last breath caressed Draco's cheek like a farewell kiss.

_**Fly over me evil angel**_

_**Why can't I breath, evil angel?**_

After the war, after the carnage, and after everyone had mourned the death of their Saviour, many discovered the secret of Hogwarts' lake. Many came to see what secret it would hold for them, as everyone's reflection was different, and held something special for their eyes only. Draco spent his days alone there. You could usually find him with his knees drawn to his chest, and his eyes staring into the water. A small smile would grace his lips every now and then, but you only caught it if you were lucky.

Staring into the water, Draco could see Harry laughing and smiling with him. Stealing kisses, and pulling him close. Harry's smile was so infectious, sometimes Draco would smile down at the reflection. This was his world now. He was doing just what Harry had told him to do, had said he would do. He was surviving. If only.

DMxHP

AN: I cannot believe I just wrote that. How could I kill Harry!!!! Ugh!!! Am totally hating myself right now, but at least its out. At least its not bugging me anymore. Hopefully some of you liked it, or at least thought it was okay. This is were reviews are appreciated, and tissues are passed around to wipe away those sad fan-girl tears. Please don't hate me...Reviews Please!!


End file.
